Harry Potter and The Identity Stealer
by Eternity's Dream Weaver
Summary: 5th year ended in tragic loss. 6th year starts not much better. But suddenly Harry won't remember what he was doing or where he was, and find himself miles away from where he last was. Somethings wrong, and he knows it. Can he crack the case before hi


A/N i just finished reading HP and the OotP! Yahooo!  
  
Summary: 5th year ended with a worn, heavy heart at the terrible loss which had occurred that year. Hollow and feeling empty, Harry proceeds life as if he were like a robot. But what happens when he suddenly starts forgetting where he has been the past few hours and what he has been doing, and will suddenly find himself miles away from where he last remembered being? There's something wrong, and Harry and the gang know it. But can they crack this mental space case before HArry's body is taken over and his soul disappears...forever?  
  
Harry Potter and the Identity Stealer  
  
Chapter 1: Out Of It  
  
Fireflies buzzed around above the teenage boy's empty, emotionless eyes as he lay on a park bench in Little Whinging, lost in thoughts all too real for someone possesing such youth. His excessively baggy t shirt accentuated rather than hid his emaciated frame. He inhaled and sighed. There was a faint glow in the general direction of the setting sun, but he paid no notice as he stared unblinkingly at the sky, as though there was something pecuilar and insidious lurking therein. The untidy strands of thick black hair were strewn every which way across his head, the wind blowing a patch at the front into his souless eyes, but he made no move to brush it away. The hairs on his skin prickled as he lay still, the only hint to his liveness being his bony chest rising and falling in gentle breaths as the cool breeze tickled his bare arms. Many passerbys had given him disapproving looks, distaste and spite strung into them as they shook their heads and muttered about homeless, lazy bums. He made no attempt to defend himself, but simply ignored them as if he never heard them, as if he were in a different world, seperate from the normal one . . .   
  
Normal could not, of course, remotely qualify this boy. In fact the boy that lay on the harsh wooden bench with it's cast iron supports engraved with fading flowery designs, was as not normal as you could possibly get. He was, indeed, a wizard. Wand, broomstick, spellbooks, everything. But this extraordinary young man, was missing something he had recently lost to another terrible tragedy in his short nearly 16 years of life. Harry Potter had lost his Godfather, one of his best friends who was also like a father to him, to an evil wizard who went by the rarely used name of Lord Voldemort.  
  
A heated battle with the flurry of hexes, curses, spells and the ordinary offenses aimed at your oppenent in a reckless duel, that was where Sirius had lost his life. A curse managed to get past the amazingly strong man with the longish black hair and the reflection of a sad yet strong soul in his dark, dark eyes. Harry brushed away a just noticed tear from his glistening eyes, turning his head in the first sign of movement that evening to shake away the image of one of the people he loved most falling lifeless into a strange portal, and Harry bitterly questioned wether he'd ever see him again as his millions of haunting thoughts swirled through the gloomy, damp canyons of his sorrowful mid, new thoughts and fears creeping into the folding crevices of his brain. He wished he could simply leave, escape it all . . . but his 16 years of misery (compliments to the sickly demonic sense of humor, or lack thereof, Voldemort supported) had taught him he couldn't run. Despite his knowledge of this he sometimes made feeble attempts in his most depressing hours, to close his eyes and wish himself away, away to whatever place Sirius had gone to. Sadly, to his disappointment, each and every single one of the pointless tries failed miserably and left Harry with the cackling of some mocking demon out there as he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling while brooding over unwanted thoughts and questions.  
  
He sighed, finally forcing himself out of his dream like state and after a quick, wary glance to the watch on his wrist he heaved himself upward, stood with trembling feet, and walked home with his hands in his pockets and his eyes cast downward to the grubbly, rocky pavement. He sidestepped off the shadowy pavement and kicked a pile of sandy dirt, sending a hazy cloud of billowing dust, which reached his full height and scattered into his unkempt black hair. He nearly cursed, but decided there might be small children around and besides, it wasn't worth his time. He had more important things to be concerned of then annoying clouds of sand. After a few silent minutes he silently cracked open the Dursley's door and masterfully squeezed through, then sneaking cat like behind the the enormous two shapes on the sofa and the bony one washing dishes in the kitchen. He darted upstairs and swiftully shut the door, locked it, and flung himself onto his bed in a sigh of frustration and tiredness. He stood up after several tedious moments, and headed to the bookshelf when he felt an awful, dizzy sensation come over him as the room rocked back and forth and his vision blurred. A soothing feel crossed him as he fought to maintain awareness and struggled to move properly, but already he felt himself fade and everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
"Young man? Are you aware of the serious crime committed? Attacking an innocent little boy, of only 5 years old, with a stick?!" Harry's already opened eyes turned groggy and he came slowly into focus. A short squat woman in front of him peered earnestly up, staring at him with horror and disgust etched into the lines of her leathery, ancient face.  
  
"Uh, huh?" He asked stupidly. The woman gave an exasperated sigh and gestured angrily to the sobbing little boy who had his pale, young face buried in the folds of a tall woman's flowery skirt. The woman wearing the skirt sent Harry a death glare full of loathing and resentment, her face screwed up as though someone had stuck one of Uncle Vernon's socks under her pointed little nose.  
  
"Mr .. . whatever your name is, you have committed physical assault on a boy of only 5 years!" She hissed in a somewhat business like way. Harry blinked twice, and his eyes sprung back and forth between the old officer and the sobbing child. He failed to make the connection.  
  
"Um, no. I thought . . . But I was . . . my bedroom . . . no way, I couldn't ha-" He was cut off by the angry officer.  
  
"If you are attempting to claim that you were in your bedroom at the time of the attack, don't waste your breath. You were witnessed by 6 people, who say they clearly saw a tall teenager with black hair and green eyes wearing glasses try and beat the crap out of a five year old," She said harshly, and her penetrating glare bore into him giving him an uneasy feeling. But it could not overpower the one of confusion thrashing wildly in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Honestly, I was standing near my bookshelf when I fell asleep and when I woke up you were interrogating me!" Harry argued truthfully, defiantly testifying that indeed he had not committed the afore mentioned crime.  
  
"Oh, so now your saying your posessed?" The cop smirked, but the anger stayed in her stale bread colored eyes.  
  
"No . . . Im not,"He said simply, denying her accusations. His brain whirled as him he tried to think up an explanation. It sprung to him in a flash and he quickly opened his mouth before she could start verbally attacking him again. "I sleepwalk. I'm sorry, I was feeling very drowsy earlier, and often I sleepwalk." She was silent for a moment, raising an eyebrow and appearing to consider this.  
  
"Well, that very well may be true, but unless you can prove that you were unaware of your actions during the time of attack, I hold the authority to haul you off to jail." She was still being mean with him, and he winced, though he agreed that unaware or not, it was sick to attack a child.  
  
"Well, um, I-" And for the second time that evening, he was interrupted.  
  
"Yes, he does, bloody annoying when he'll nod off while I'm talking to him, and then he'll jump up and start running around like a maniac! Poor bloke, as irritating as he can be, you gotta 'ave sympathy for him." A female voice called from behind him, using multiple slang, and he spun around to see a pair of twinkling indigo eyes staring back at him. She was no more than a few inches shorter than him, and her dark eyes matched with her raven hair, which was pulled back into a messy ponytail and a few strands had escaped and were swaying gently in the breeze. Her pale skin was dotted with a freckle here and there, and when she smiled a dimple appeared in her right cheek.   
  
"And whom, might I ask, are you?" The officer said, tapping her nails silently againts her arm.  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm his sister, I thought I remembered to lock his door . . maybe he went through the window, I'll have to check it when we get home."  
  
"His sister? Then you won't mind directing me to your home. Are your parents there?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't mind. Parents? Our mum and dad died when he was wee and three. I'm his legal gaurdian." She said jollily, grinning at the officer.  
  
"Oh . . . I'll need you to produce papers proving that, if you have them, let us go then. In my car now." The officer gestured to her car and it's inactive red, blue, and orange lights. He got in along with the girl, and they drove in silence.   
  
When they arrived and had gone into a two story blue house and a pretty garden, the officer requested papers naming her legal guardian. To Harry's surprise, she disappeared and came back with a paper saying Renaye Potter was legal guardian of Harry Potter.  
  
"Oh . . . alright then, his birth certificate?" The young woman produced that too, and the officer raised a suspicious eyebrow before sighing.  
  
"Keep him in next time, Miss Potter, and sonny, I don't want to find you out there again. That boy's mums gonna be furious." And with that the officer exited the house and drove off, leaving Harry to stare in shock at the grinning girl.  
  
"How did you, I mean . . . how?!" He managed, stunned. The girl laughed.  
  
"Honestly, Harry, gotten yourself in trouble already?" Her voice changed from the one in the park to a deeper tone and Harry allowed a smile when he realized who it was. Tonks.  
  
"Tonks! It's been at least a month . . ." He became solemn as he remembered Sirius dying in that battle. She saw his frown and the sparkle in her eyes disappeared.  
  
"Oh, Harry, we miss him too . . ." She placed a comforting arm around him and tears brimmed in his eyes at the thought of his beloved godfather being dead. He was too tired to swipe her arm away and yell at her and say she didn't understand. Because deep down, he knew Sirius owuldn't want it. Tonks rubbed his back reassuringly. He struggled to pull away from the memory, when a vague picture of Tonks tumbling down the stone steps flashed across his mind as the evening replayed itself.  
  
"Wait a minute . . . didn't you die?" He asked suddenly, and despite the current situation she rolled her eyes.   
  
"You say it as if you wouldn't have cared!" She said, and her nose became very red and her skin blotchy as she pretended to cry, but there was a playful twinkle in her eye.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that," He shook his head as she laughed.   
  
"Oh, I know. Anyways, long story short, it was a stunning spell. It was red, not green." She explained and then added, "Which you ought to know, what with that little class of yours." He turned a slight shade of red, and then Tonks got up, and studied the mirror. Her nose shrunk back a little, curving into an upturned slope, and her hair lightened into a pale, pale blonde that curled, her eyes widened and turned to a clear, knowledge thirsty blue gray. She shrunk, growing shorter and shorter, until she was only a few inches over three feet. She thinned, and her lips shrunk into a rosy pink as she stared up at him with an innocent look. She had the appearance of an adorable 5 year old girl. Harry watched in fascination as her clothes turned to a matching blue gray dress.  
  
"Gimme my wand, Harry." Her voice came out light and high, and he obediently handed it to the young girl. She pointed it at him, and without consultation, muttered a few spells and a jet of electric light shot out of the tip and he felt a tingling sensation. She studied him, a very serious look on her playful face, and with another swish and mutter, a gray light sprung from her wand. She shook her head when he began to stand and gestured him to sit back down.  
  
"No, no! One more thing, then we need to walk to Proffessor's house. But no one must know who you are." He raised an eyebrow as she got on a thoughtful look.  
  
"Proffessor whom? And why are they living around here? Come to think of it, why are you living around here?" He said this as she said the spell and she started, and in that split second her aim wavered and before he could close his mouth, the spot of orange light hit him in the mouth and his head felt a bit lighter by the time he closed it. She looked shocked.  
  
"Harry!" She said in a surprised, yet scolding tone.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, but it came out "Wa Ah En?" Tonks turned red, and got an expression that a 5 year old usually didn't get. Guilt. Harry's hands flew to his mouth and he felt around.  
  
"You removed my teeth!" He yelled but once again, it came out muffled. "You Emooed I heee!" Tonks, in spite of herself, started laughing. Harry glared venomously, seeing as if he dared open his mouth and utter (or attempt to) a word, she would only laugh harder. He crossed his arms as the little girl (or so she appeared) picked up her wand and, shaking with mirth, murmered a spell and Harry checked to see if his teeth had returned. To his relief, they had and he gave a thankful sigh. Tonks was still in a fit of giggles, as she curled up and tried to silence herself. Harry, however could clearly see she was still grinning widely to supress her shrieks of amusment.   
  
"Tonks. You are going to die . . ." He hissed, now having reaccquired his teeth, and Tonks smiled at him unsuredly. Harry leapt up and slid menacingly toward her. She backed away, seemingly forgetting that if she wanted to she could simply turn herself into a muscualr 7'5 grown woman . . . or man, if she preffered.  
  
"Now, Harry, let's not go getting upset . . ." She tried at a reasoning voice, but her high child like tone made the attempt useless. Harry made to grab her, but she grabbed her wand, momentarily shaking her head, and yelled 'Stupefy' Harry fell backwards and she sighed, then turned into the exact form of Trelawney. She put her wand to Harry's forehead, and in a mysterious tone whispered 'Enervate'. Harry leapt up, and at the sight of Trelawney, gasped.  
  
"Yes, I did foresee this . . . Oh . . . and alas, this is just the beginning of your misfortune! I see . . . death . . ."  
  
"The only misfortune I'm having is you in this room," He muttered under his breath. Tonks went back to the little girl form and started laughing hysterically at him. He turned red.  
  
"Ha ha, I so totally had you fooled. What would Sybs be doing here?" She asked him mockingly, and he shrugged.  
  
"Well . . . wait a minute, who's 'Sybs'?" He asked, even though he knew the answer before she could open her mouth.  
  
"Sybil. She taught us all, and we all called her that." She answered flippantly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We all made fun of her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause she didn't like us."  
  
"Why?  
  
"'Cause we never paid attention."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Could you stop asking 'Why'?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't like it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's annoying."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just stop it!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Harry . . ." She said in a warning tone and he just grinned down at her.   
  
"OK, munchkin, c'mon, let's hit wherever this teacher lives." He said grabbing her hand.   
  
"Don't call me munchkin, I'm 5 years older than you, and it is a bit immature of you to say why."  
  
"I have my fun sometimes." Harry became solemn and she frowned. After a moment of silence, they went out the door and headed off.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tonks. Why do you keep nearly laughing at me?" He asked a while later as they strolled along the streets of Little Whinging. She pulled a mirror from her little purse and handed to him smiling. Harry looked in it, and what he saw made him pale and grab Tonks' arm roughly, and drag her into an alley.  
  
"Fix it." Was all he said. She smiled at him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I want to see a guy hit on you."   
  
"Bi-"  
  
"Language, Harry." She smacked him playfully, or rather . . .her.   
  
"Nice curls, by the way." He said yanking furiously on the ones atop her head. She winced.  
  
"Right back atcha." He glared at her. His head was full of the same bouncy, pale blonde curls except they instead reached his waist. He had the same pretty blue eyes, and his chin was pointier. His lips were more shapely, and all in all, he looked like a very pretty punk girl, due to the fact he was wearing guys clothes.  
  
"Hey, cutie!" Someone catcalled while walking past.  
  
"Sorry I can't say the same!" He called back with venom, and Tonks snickered.   
  
"You'd make a great girl."  
  
"Shut up and fix it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."   
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Wait a minute . . .I meant yes!"  
  
"Not what I heard."  
  
"Priss."  
  
"I could say the same."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"You realize it looks odd for a teenage girl to be arguing like this with her sister."  
  
"I am not a teenage girl."  
  
"Keep tellin' yourself that."  
  
"Tonks . . . fix it now!"  
  
"Fine . . . it was fun while it lasted." She picked up her wand and a jet of black light shot out.  
  
"Thank you!" He said exasperatedly.  
  
"Well, I returned your bone structure to normal, but let you keep the eyes. The blonde hair stayed, it's just really short and spiky now. You look like a teenage guy."  
  
"Give me your mirror I don't trust that."  
  
"Fine, here." She pulled out the mirror and handed it to him. He checked his appearance and found she wasn't lying.  
  
"Ok, good." The rest of the walk after the immature arguments was in silence.  
  
* * *  
  
As they neared a cozy, but beat up part of town, a tall figure ran up to them and tackled Harry, wand out.  
  
"Potter . . . it appears you neglected to properly disguise yourself . . . I ought to dispose of your girlfriend too. I'm sure Chang would be terribly upset. And a muggle 5 year old nonetheless! Was she that bad at kissing?" An all too familiar voice said as the person pressed their wand to his temple.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry spat, staying still as he could. Tonks winked at him, and discreetly pulled her wand from her bag.  
  
"Stupefy!" She cried and Malfoy jerked his head around just as it hit. He toppled off Harry's back and stared at the sky with wide eyes. Tonks shook her head. "I knew I forgot something, your scar! I guess when I removed your teeth, I forgot to redo the spell to remove your scar." She explained with a sigh. He nodded.  
  
"It's alright." Tonks grinned and grew, taller and taller, until she was Harry's height. Her twinkling eyes changed to a magnificent violet, and her blonde hair straightened and shortened to mid length. Her teeth straightened, and her eyelashes grew another centimeter. With a wink, she put her wand to Draco's head and whispered the countercurse.  
  
"Ugh . . . huh? Mum? What're you doing here?"  
  
"Draco, what did I tell you about going off and chasing that blasted Potter boy? You'll . . .you'll end up . . where your father is." At this Tonks began to pretend cry, and her voice was not at all Tonks like.  
  
"But . . . mum! He deserves it, he must pay!"  
  
"I refuse to have my little baby boy put into that creepy place!"  
  
"Mum, don't say that!"  
  
"I'll say what I please! Now, I demand you go home right this second, and be safe! Don't forget to look both ways when crossing the street and-"  
  
"Fine, mother." Malfoy stomped off and disappeared after a few minutes. Tonks turned back to the little girl and smiled at the hysterically laughing Harry.   
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you very much!" She said in an Elvis tone. Once Harry's silent laughted died down he grinned at her.  
  
"Tonks, what do you really look like?" He asked. She frowned.  
  
"Um . . . well, let's see. When you don't use magic to change your appearance, then what you change into if your a metamorphmagus, is your actual appearance. So, I used to look a little like this . . ." She rapidly grew taller and her eyes turned a bright, light brown, and her skin tanned, her nose lengthened and straightened, and her chin became a bit squarer. Her hair turned a nearly black coloured brown which reached past her waist, and she smiled at him through somewhat crooked teeth, though they were symmetrical.  
  
"Rather plain, I realize that, and that is why I'm always changing my appearance."  
  
"Not plain at all . . . your asian?"  
  
"Half asian, a quarter russian, and a quarter german." Harry nodded.  
  
"Cool."   
  
"Anyways, Professor McGonagall's waiting."  
  
"McGonagall?" Harry exclaimed. "She won't have a bunch of tests for me, I hope."  
  
"Of course not, I think that unless your enrolled in summer school and you aren't in any way related to her, she can't assign you homework." Tonks said somewhat reassuringly, and he nodded with a grin. They set off and soon reached a tall brick house with a red and gold garden in front, and two lions at the door. Windows were placed symmetrically on each side, and Harry noticed it looked highly Gryffindorish.   
  
"This, is McGonagall's house." 


End file.
